nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 22
Re: NFL Blitz 2003 Righto, Rocky! Jumpman98 (talk) 20:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Donkey Kong Country levels Thanks!The BitMaster (talk) 15:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Idea I think it would be a good idea to call this the Nintendo Wikii, to play on the Wiki word Renaming pages Is it possible for anonymous users to rename pages? but what should I do if i want to rename pages? I want to rename pages that spelt wrong or if it's not correct. 15:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Harvest Moon A New beginning In the game Harvest Moon a New beginning, where do I find the pearls for the Dazzeling 20:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC)?Ginnytang@AOL.com Fountain 20:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC)?Ginnytang@AOL.com Template Name What's the template name for the "Page in need of updating" template? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 06:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Deleting pages Someone kept creating pages with no info, also he added them to characters' categories. i put delete template on some of the pages that user created. delete them 08:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) The title of Lego City Undercover is official without colon Dear Rocketslime 1 1, maybe it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version. The title of the game is in any case now official without colon because the game calls itsself Lego City Undercover, without colon. You can watch it in this video on YouTube. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) As I said: "Maybe it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version." And by the way, on most websites that I think that are older websites is the title with colon, but on most websites that I think that are newer websites is the title without colon. Maybe they have not yet changed it on the older websites. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) And what about this interview on lego.com? For clarity, this interview is not held by me, but by another Tim. Maybe they have not yet changed it on those websites. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) So often? No, those website pages are older website pages. I will tell you something, I am a Dutchman. On the Dutch Nintendo website was first for a long time the title written with a collon too, but now without collon. You can see it here. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Nowhere is the title of the 3DS version written as Lego City: Undercover: The Chase Begins, only as Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins and they are both of the same series. Maybe it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version. Maybe in many older website pages is the colon not yet removed, but that still will happen. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 22:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Even on facebook, Nintendo had first the title written with colon, but later without colon. And besides, in video games can also be written with a colon, for example, I have that seen in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. The game Lego City Undercover calls itself without colon, watch again to this video and look in the text bars when the player selected a new game in the main menu, there don't is more reliable evidence than that. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 23:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't have screenshots. But maybe you can start to look here on facebook, some posts there be about Lego City Undercover. What I said earlier about Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, you can see in the main menu that the title is written with colon, you can watch it in this video, in a similar way, appears in the main menu of the Lego City Undercover game the title without colon. When you have watch that video, maybe you have to watch this video one more time, maybe you understand then where you have to look, and that you don't overlook it again. See title in the game itself is the most reliable resource that you can find in this case, there don't is a more reliable resource. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 22:20, March 20, 2013 (UTC) That is depends by the style of the developers, this game was developed by TT Games. And I have played enough Lego games of TT Games to know that it is their style to show always the complete title on this way in their games. Both that the game calls itself Lego City Undercover withoud colon and the title of the 3DS version is clearly and reliable enough, the title of the game is eventually official finished withoud colon. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 09:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe they are not well informed. That can be the case after all the confusion. I am sure that TT Games are not deviate from their style. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:31, March 23, 2013 (UTC) LEGO has never been known for their consistency, so probably is even IGN not well informed. On the whole European Nintendo website is the title of the game without colon, there is even more information about game and its background than in the United States Nintendo website currently. Both that the game calls itself Lego City Undercover withoud colon and the title of the 3DS version is clearly and reliable enough. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Remember that Lego City Undercover is previously released in the United States, in Europe, the game still released there, by the way, LEGO is in Denmark, a European country, so in this case it may be that Europe is better informed, because the game is about a official LEGO series, LEGO City. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 18:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Good idea, then I will wait. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 19:15, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Really? And I was still so convincing after all. Okay so you have right at this point. Would you also ask them about the title of the 3DS version? Then we get there also complete certainty about this. It is clearly that this have to be explain to Wikipedia and the other wikis. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I am not yet entirely sure what I should think about this. Can you email them one more time to ask them why in the main menu of the game the title is written as LEGO® CITY UNDERCOVER and why on the European Nintendo website the title is written as LEGO City Undercover? I am sure that they will then complete examine it and we are then entirely sure about the title. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 10:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rocketslime 1 1, I will email them today when I have time. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 09:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I have email them. I hope that through my email everything will be clear about the title. When they give an answer, I will tell you what is their answer. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I have the email, this is the answer that I got: "Hello, Thanks for contacting Nintendo of America. While I would like to answer your questions about why the game may be branded differently in your region, details regarding Nintendo products released in other countries aren't available here. Please note that Nintendo of America Inc. provides product support for the Americas only. One possible source for answers might be the local distributor for Nintendo products designed for use in your country or region. To obtain contact information, please visit the Company Connections page of our website: http://www.nintendo.com/corp/connection.jsp If your country isn't represented by a Nintendo subsidiary or distributor, or if that subsidiary or distributor isn't able to provide the help you need, I would direct you to your local Nintendo retailer for assistance. Sincerely, Kevin Anderson Nintendo of America Inc." Tim Auke Kools (talk) 07:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler alerts what's the bad thing about spoiler alerts? 09:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Question What is the text input for Virtual Console games in the "system_" section in the infobox template? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 21:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Congrats on being the #1 contributor to the wiki!